hope is gone, like our magic
by THe CRySTaL DRaGoN
Summary: Ice age. Trouble. Anti Cosmo. Anti chelsea. A Dragon. Doom. What else is there to say?
1. Default Chapter

"Hope is gone, like our magic…" 

**By Chelsea/DragonSlayerGal**

**The time in the story is 782,000 B.C. Remember that!**

**A small fairy with a blue police cap entered the courtroom dragging along the defendants, literally.**

**He had each of them by one leg and was struggling to keep hold. The two of them were generally alike. They had blue skin and black hair; mostly everything about them was dark or had no real colour. **

**One was female and the other a male. The male had dark green eyes and was currently trying to scheme a way out of this mess. The female's dark brown eyes scanned the room looking for an escape route in the meanwhile. **

"**Ahem!" boomed the massive fairy in the center of the courtroom. **

" **J…Jorgen v…v…von St…Strangle?" stuttered the tiny police fairy. **

" **No need to introduce the anti-fairy convicts. I already know them…" stated Jorgen drearily.**

" **Yup!" shouted the female anti-fairy, waving her hands in the air.**

" **Stow it! I don't want to get into more trouble until we get out of this!" hissed the British anti-fairy next to her, clapping a hand over her mouth.**

" **Anti-Cosmo! We _can't _get into more trouble!" she answered, her words slurred from his hand being pressed over her mouth. **

" **I dare say your right! But I won't take that chance." Replied anti-Cosmo, implying something that anti-Chelsea didn't know.**

" **What do you mean?" asked anti-Chelsea taking the hint.**

" **That is enough! What are they in for now!" shouted Jorgen. **

" **Keep yer pants on, sissy! We haven't done any thing!" shouted anti-Chelsea back.**

**Jorgen walked over and grabbed the helpless and hapless anti-fairy by her wings. He pulled her up too his eye level and yelled "THIS IS A COURT ROOM! ONLY PEOPLE CONVICTED GET SENT HERE!"**

" **WELL, GOD, MAKE ME DEAF!" she shouted right back. She covered her pointed ears as she kicked him really hard in his groin. Immediately he dropped to the ground cupping him self.**

**Chelsea gave off a faint snicker as every one rushed forward to either help Jorgen or handcuff her. **

**Her British cohort wasn't looking very delightful. He new what was coming next. If they had managed to get out of the snag they were in, it would have been a miracle. He started having second thoughts about creating an Ice age… **

" **Chelsea!" said anti-Cosmo in a harsh whisper. " What are you thinking?"**

" **I am thinking I maybe have crushed his balls!" she answered with a smile. **

" **Stop thinking."**

" **Let me think about that for a minute."**

**Suddenly Jorgen let out a ferocious roar and aimed his wand at the two ill-fated anti-fairies. His eyes blazed with detestation as he let loose his spell on them. Both screamed in excruciating pain as the spell sucked their power dry.**

**Two minutes later two weak, wingless and powerless anti-fairies fell to the ground.**

" **Ow…" stated the dazed anti-Chelsea**

**Jorgen laughed at the two helpless anti-fairies. He had sucked all their magic away and zapped their wings. They now looked like two ten-year-old human kids with pointed ears.**

" **Your punishment," stated the excessively contented Jorgen. " Is fifty years of being humans on earth!"**

" **What?!" shouted both anti-fairies in union. Both knew this was the worst sentence that has ever existed in the record of fairy history. And they just got it…**

" **But, its cold down there!" anti-Chelsea protested.**

" **Tuff." Was Jorgen's abrupt answer. **

**With that he zapped the two hapless anti-fairies/ humans to earth.**

**-**

" **I'm cold," stated anti-Chelsea hugging herself for warmth. **

"**Stow it." Said anti-Cosmo shivering next to her.**

**The two of them had been sent down to earth in the middle of a field. The fairies, even know they hated anti-fairies, had sent them down with heavy buffalo skin coats with polar bear trimming, the same kind of fur pants, wolf skin hats, hard durable seal skin boots and gloves and a deer skin rucksack of preparations.**

**The majority of the stuff they had kept them warm. Yet, the stuff wasn't meant for being in the middle of a blizzard, so they were chilled. **

**Anti-Chelsea batted around the fuzzy polar bear trimming on her wrist.**

" **Hey anti—err I mean Cosmo. Why did they send us with these fancy coats?"**

" **This is going to be a long fifty years…" stated anti-Cosmo bleakly, staring at the snowy terrain.**

**- **

**R&R if you will! **


	2. the journey begins

" **Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm, hmm. Bored, so very bored…cold, so very cold… Hungry, so very hungry… Snowy, so very snowy… stupid, so very**"

" **Would you shut the bloody hell up!" shouted anti-Cosmo trembling with rage.**

" **Well jeez! Can't I just complain in peace!" retorted anti-Chelsea.**

" **Lets go."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Its obvious they aren't coming to get us any time soon… We should just go."**

"**Where, in the middle of no where, in an ice age, with no direction, are we going to go?" asked the perplexed anti-Chelsea staring at the frozen tundra.**

" **Any where is better the here…"**

**They started on their journey across the meadow with only a small sack of food and a little clothing. Stopping once because anti-Chelsea found that the Ice was NOT thick enough in a certain place…**

" **O…o…okay, I… a…. a…. am free…freezing…" stuttered the drenched anti-fairy.**

" **I told you it wasn't thick enough to ice skate on! Its your own god damn fault!" said anti-Cosmo with a sigh and a bit of anger. " You probably have hypothermia."**

……………

" **Anti-Chelsea?" asked anti-Cosmo turning around to find his good, but crazy, friend who should have had an insult ready.**

" **Look at that!" said anti-Chelsea pointing to the sky. **

**Anti-Cosmo looked to the sky and stared at the magnificent beast that flew overhead, its scaly skin catching the glow of the snow in such a wonderful way. The creature opened its mighty jaws and let out an earsplitting roar across the vally.**

**Anti-Chelsea stared in marvel at the dragon gliding on its shiny colorless wings, while as anti-Cosmo paled. **

" **We should run. Right now!!!!" anti-Cosmo shouted to anti-Chelsea. But the enthralled anti-Chelsea ignored him. She stared at the dragon and a grin splayed across her face. She wanted one of those grand scales… **

" **Hey, anti-Cosmo, I think I know what I want to do while were humans…"**

" **What?" asked anti-Cosmo, a slight bit afraid of what that could be. **

" **I want to be a dragon slayer!" she said watching the great mighty white dragon fly into the dusk of night.**

**Why? How on earth are you going to kill dragons? How can you think of such a stupid thing? Do you WANT to die? These things he so dearly wanted to ask her, but what else were they supposed to do? They had no money, no place to sleep, no place to go. Why not slay a dragon? It will only get you KILLED!!!**

**Anti-Chelsea, seeing him and knew exactly what he was thinking, argued back.**

" **Anti-Cosmo, we either starve or freeze to death. Facing an ice dragon doesn't give us any worse of an option. We either get eaten, frozen or crushed, Or we defeat it become rich and famous and have a life. Which is the better option?" **

**Damn! Thought anti-Cosmo. She argued with me and I hadn't even said a word!**

" **Fine…" said anti-Cosmo giving into her stupid, but true, argument. " but we first need to find a town so we can rest and find some weapons and food for our journey."**

" **That's ok for me!" she said and jumped up to continue their journey through the valley. " This will be soooooo fun!" shouted anti-Chelsea.**

" **Yes, dieing would be so wonderful. Can't wait…"stated anti-Cosmo bleakly. **

" **WE aren't going to die, YOU are!" anti-Chelsea shot back.**

" **Like you could live through an attack by rabbit!" retorted anti-Cosmo.**

" **Yea, well, I don't get out smarted by a fox on a regular bases!"**

" **At least I'm not out smarted by EVERYTHING on a regular bases!"**

**And their journey continued as did their warfare…**

**  
**


	3. on our way

**Hey every body! Thanks for reviewing. By the way I forgot to say I didn't own the fairly odd parents. And guess what, I don't own it! Wow, that was sooooooo obvious! **

**-**

**Anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea had been walking only for twenty minutes, but they had made quiet a distance, for they were now walking beside one of the snowy mountains. **

" **So. Anti-Cosmo, which direction should we take?" asked anti-Chelsea impatiently.**

" **Would you be quiet?! I am trying to remember if the sun sets in the west of the south."**

" **Uh, anti-Cosmo, if we have no idea which way any town is, why would that help us?" anti-Chelsea asked.**

"………"

" **Thought so. I'll pick the direction!!!" she said happily. **

" **Were doomed." Stated anti-Cosmo.**

" **We are not!"**

" **Oh, just pick the god damn bloody way!" said anti-Cosmo, not wanting to get into another fight.**

**Anti-Chelsea smiled and spun around three times with her finger pointing out. After the third spin she stopped and said triumphantly " we go, that way!" than she collapsed on top of the snow. " After I'm not dizzy anymore," she said putting a hand to her head.**

" **Ah, no wonder you get lost so often!" said anti-Cosmo.**

**Both of them looked in the direction she had picked. It was a cliff with a sheer drop. There was no way to climb up the slippery slop without an ice pick. **

" **Do I get a second choice?" asked anti-Chelsea meekly.**

" **NO! With you, we'll end up going OVER a cliff before we make it to the town! We'll just go that way." **

" **Why that way?" **

" **It's the opposite way the dragon went…"**

" **Well, lets go…" **

**The daring duo marched on as the sun blazed high in the sky. It was still freezing cold even with the sun. **

" **ANTI-COSMO!" shouted anti-Chelsea suddenly, anti-Cosmo nearly jumping ten feet off the ground. **

" **What!? What is it?!"**

" **I see smoke!" she said happily. **

" **Yes, I saw it too! But did you have to _scream_ it in my ear!!!!!!" he shouted at her.**

" **Yes." She said briskly before taking off at a run. **

"**Wait up!" called anti-Cosmo.**

**The two ran on and soon ran to the top of a snow-covered hill. They looked down at the valley below. It was a large village with wood cabins. The people were running about with their daily business. Some were riding horses; others were in wagons, some just on there feet.**

" **Anti-Chelsea, we only have ten silvers, we need to spend that wisely. I'll take five and you'll take five. I will buy the food for our journey and you will buy two weapons." **

" **O.k.! What kind of weapon do you want?" **

" **A sword will do. Get yourself any kind of weapon you want."**

"**Good!" she said and was off.**

" **I am almost scared of what she will bring back," said anti-Cosmo timidly. **

**He ran his fingers over the five silver coins in his hand before setting out. He walked down into the village; no body paid any attention to him.**

**Good. He thought. The less attention they pay, the more chance me and Chel will get out with out any trouble.**

**He stared around in aw. He had never been out of prison before; well, he had never been out of prison for long anyway. **

**He walked through the streets looking for the market or Chelsea. Which ever he saw first.**

**It was rather crowded and the noise was really piercing. The noise might not bother the humans but he was an anti-fairy or was, with pointed ears. In other words, it was loud.**

" **How can they live like this?" he wondered aloud as he walked down the street of the market.**

**He pulled his hat down to cover up his ears. No need for someone to think he's a demon or an elf. **

**Anti-Cosmo noticed some guys looking at him. They had evil grins on their faces. Anti-Cosmo knew they wanted something, but what? He carefully picked out the rations he and anti-Chelsea would need for their journey, but he never turned his back on his stalkers.**

**Anti-Cosmo paid the shabby dressed women the five silver coins and took his rations.**

" **Madam, do you know those men?" anti-Cosmo asked her. **

**She nodded her head sadly. " Yes, boy, I do. They be the red brothers. They be the ones that sell the women in these here parts." **

" **Thanks, madam." He said as he walked away. **

**He couldn't tell if anti-Chelsea would be the one in danger or the guy trying to sell her. Last time someone tried that…well; the unfortunate guy couldn't ever have kids.**

" **Hey," called a voice from behind him. Anti-Cosmo turned to find anti-Chelsea. She was carrying a brown elk skin sack and was swinging it as she walked.**

" **Want to see what I got?" she asked.**

" **I take a look when we get out of the town."**

" **What's wrong?" she asked.**

" **There are a couple guys around here called the red brothers. They buy and sell women."**

" **Where are they; I want to kill them." She said gnashing her teeth. **

" **Just leave them alone. We have enough problems already."**

**They walked out of the noisy town without any trouble, except when anti-Chelsea tripped several passersby. **

" **You want to see what I got?" anti-Chelsea asked.**

" **Very well." **

**She pulled out a silver long sword. It was just plain, but it would do.**

" **Nice," said anti-Cosmo. " I shall christen you, MoonShine. **

" **Now for my weapon!" she said happily.**

**And she pulled out… a tiny dagger…**

" **What the?" said anti-Cosmo getting a good look at the itty-bitty thing. " That's a knife! It's so small! You're going to try and defeat a dragon with that!" he yelled.**

" **Yup, the guy said it's a magical dagger!" she said and walked on toward the dragons' den.**

**Anti-Cosmo held up the little… dagger, if you could call it that. **

" **And I christen you, dinky! The smallest weapon I have ever beheld." Stated anti-Cosmo.**

" **I heard that!" shouted anti-Chelsea from up ahead.**

" **Who said you weren't supposed to hear that?" **

" **The birdie." She retorted.**

**Anti-chelsea was way ahead of him so anti-Cosmo ran to catch up with her.**

" **I think we've got every thing, anti-Chelsea." He told anti-Chelsea.**

" **Chelsea." **

" **What?" he asked making a face.**

" **Chelsea. That's all you say. Chelsea."**

" **Why?"**

" **So people think were really human."**

" **What ever you say…" he said and walked on.**

**The two continued their journey until nightfall. They sat around the camp fire talking about their upcoming fight with the icy dragon. **

" **Cosmo, I heard what the dame of the dragon was! It's Katetheena."**

" **Well, what ever her name, we are to defeat her tomorrow. Until then, we had better get some rest."**

" **Good night!" whispered ant-Chelsea.**

" **Good night." said anti-Cosmo putting out the fire.**

**They wrapped them selves up in their fur blankets to sleep. Their deadly adventure awaited them in the ice caves ahead. She was sleeping as they slept. Katetheena was totally oblivious to them. Other plans were on her mind…**

**-**

**I am going to end here. I got writers block. So this may take awhile… by the way if you are on my favorite author list you have permission to use my character: anti-Chelsea! I have my reasons for only allowing them to write her. Mainly its because I like their writing style or skills.I'll try to write the next chapter soon! See ya! **


	4. the red brothers encounter

" **Morning." Stated anti-Cosmo yawning.**

" **GOOD MORNING!" shouted anti-Chelsea in his ear.**

**Anti-Cosmo stumbled backwards over a rucksack at her outburst.**

" **What the bloody hell are you screaming for!" he shouted back.**

" **Ever since the sun rose I have been trying to wake you up, bone head!" she said grabbing her bag and turning to walk away.**

"**Oh, that's nice…" mumbled anti-Cosmo still half asleep.**

" **Your not even listening to me, are you?"**

" **No." he briskly stated.**

" **Get your clothes on and march! We have to make the fifty miles before sunset. Then we can battle the ice dragon in a battle that no one shall ever forget. They will put our names down in stone! The two greatest dragon slayers ever! Then we'll…" she stopped suddenly when she realized she no longer had an audience.**

"**HEY, BONE HEAD! WAKE UP!" she shouted in his ear startling him awake again.**

" **If I am about to march to my death! I should at least be able to SLEEP IN!" he shouted.**

" **You sleep like rock," she said, more of a statement then an insult.**

**Moaning, anti-Cosmo got up. He grabbed his sack and pulled out some measly scraps of food. **

" '**Till death do us die!" shouted anti-Chelsea as the continued their journey.**

" **Why aren't you sane?" mused anti-Cosmo.**

" **Why should I be?"**

**Anti-Cosmo just sighed and walked on. **

" **Don't look now, but I think we have company." Whispered anti-Cosmo.**

**Anti-Chelsea spun around to see who was following.**

"**I said don't look!" hissed anti-Cosmo.**

" **If someone's followin' us, I want to know who." She whispered. **

**Not too far behind them was a group of six. Five tall rugged men and an eleven-year-old boy, they rode upon great chestnut-brown horses. **

**Anti-Cosmo recognized them as none other then the red brothers. Their evil grins told him that they didn't come just to have a chat…**

"**Who are they?" asked anti-Chelsea, completely oblivious to the danger. **

" **It's the red brothers. They take women and-" **

"**I think it's high time we run!" she shouted as the horse's hooves pounded ever nearer.**

" **Run where?! Were in the middle of a bloody field!"**

" **Then the question is not where, but which way."**

" **Shut up and run!" anti-Cosmo yelled.**

" **Best piece of advice I've ever received in my life!" stated anti-Chelsea running behind anti-Cosmo.**

**Anti-Chelsea felt a hand grab her and lift her off the ground as another horse rode by and a man grabbed anti-Cosmo. **

**After much struggling, biting, cursing and pain, the red brothers finally came to a halt. Where they promptly tied anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea up.**

" **Now," stated the leader of the group. " What would your names' be?"**

" **Cos- Conroy. Conroy Streams." Anti-Cosmo stated, using a false name.**

" **And you?" he asked anti-Chelsea.**

"**Fox. Fox Icecherry." She said.**

**Anti-Cosmo slapped himself mentally. **

" **Looks like we be havin' two more slaves, it does!" stated the leader. " yous' be callin' me Richard. The leader of the red brothers!"**

" **I'd rather not." Stated anti-Chelsea/fox Icecherry.**

" **Too bad, little lady. We own yah now, we do!" **

**He lifted the two up with little difficulty and tossed them into a harsh wagon that pulled up. Along with the wagon several more members of the red brothers came.**

" **Boy we've done it!" whispered anti-Chelsea/fox Icecherry. **

" **I'll say!" whispered anti-Cosmo back.**

"**We haven't even reached the layer of the dragon and were already in trouble. And for nothing to boot!" complained anti-Chelsea. " Wonder where they're takin' us?"**

" **They will probably sell us to the next guy who has a cent! We need a plan for escape!" whispered anti-Cosmo as the wagon took off with a start.**

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! **

" **Oh, I hate wagons…" said anti-Chelsea after the fifth thump almost made them hit the covering of the wagon. **

" **Where were going cannot be worse then this bloody cart!"**

" **Well," thump! "We have to do something" thump! " To pass the time." Thump!**

" **Ninety-nine bottles" thump! " Of scotch on the wall!" Thump! " Take one down pass it" thump! "Around! Ninety-nine bottles of scotch on" Thump! " The wall!"**

" **shuddup! Yelled the angry cart driver. **

"**Anti-Chelsea, I don't think were alone." Whispered anti-Cosmo.**

" **wha?" she asked, as she turned around.**

**She stared at the twenty some other children in the ragged cart.**

" **How come we didn't notice them before?" Asked anti-Chelsea.**

**One of the boys got up and came closer to them. He was dressed in frayed clothing and a deerskin hat, Shivering from the cold all the way.**

" '**ello, whose two you be? Meh names Kevin Stone." He said.**

"**My names Fox Icecherry!" said anti-Chelsea. " And this is my friend, Conroy streams!"**

" **Nice to meet you, Kevin. Do you happen to know where the heck they are taking us?"**

" **Ay, I do! By Jove! I wish I didn't! See here now, I've been a slave to 'em for years. The feed us little and theys always takin' us ta dreadful places! But of late, many a' kid has died from the sudden freeze. Ain't meny left any more. That's whys theys captured ya. Theys be needen' new slaves to work an' sell. They're takin' us back to the hide out now. By Jove! Be careful!" **

**The red brothers shoved the children out one at a time and chained them together at the ankle. They directed children to the small rickety shacks on the other side of camp. Most of the kids were bare foot and hardly had any clothes.**

" **It's ya new sleepin' place," said Richard to anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea. " Get used ta it!" he said shoving them in.**

" **You know, this is your falt." Stated anti-Chelsea.**

" **How the hell is it my falt!?"**

" **Because I want it too be." **

**People might have noticed that I changed the rating. Ya, I decided against making this rated R, so my friend can read this. She isn't allowed onto the R section. So its pg-13 now! please R&R!**


	5. two new friends and an escape

**Anti-Chelsea yawned for the three hundredth and twenty-sixth time as anti-Cosmo paced the small shack. Every few minutes his eyes would dart to the window and then back to the floor.**

**Yawning, Yet again! Anti-Chelsea got up and made a beeline around the other kids to him. **

" **Well,_ Conroy streams, _how are we going to bust out of here?" **

" **Well, _fox icecherry,_ how do you suppose we get through a camp full of stupid strong ugly men?"**

" **Threaten them with………a math book?"**

" **No."**

" **Dig a very big hole in the floor?"**

" **No, and how the hell would that help!"**

"……………"

**Anti-Cosmo continued to pace. Anti-Chelsea jumped off her box she had been sitting on and walked over to one of the other children.**

" **Hi! My name is Fox! Fox Icecherry. What's yours?" asked anti-Chelsea.**

" **My name is robin." Stated a young nine-year-old girl. The girl was slightly smaller then anti-Chelsea and wore tattered russet clothes. She had no shoes and wore a long red ribbon in her hair.**

" **This," she said pointing to a small six-year-old boy next to her in clothes similar to hers. " Is my little brother, Ivan."**

" **Pleased to met you!" declared anti-Chelsea. She held her hand out to Ivan and Robin. Robin shook her hand, but Ivan remained where he was.**

" **What's wrong with him?" asked anti-Chelsea. **

" **My brother cannot walk. He never has been able to since he came down with the speckleberry fever." affirmed robin drearily.**

" **speckleberry fever?" questioned anti-Chelsea.**

" **Ha!" shouted anti-Cosmo from across the room. " Sounds like a word you would make up!"**

" **You're a dumb ass!"**

" **Your radio rental to think that!"**

" **Oh, shut up and drink your Rosie lee!"**

" **Bitch!"**

" **Would you two stop fighting!" asked Ivan.**

" **right, this is no time to fight. Were shafted enough." grumbled anti-Cosmo.**

" **If that means were up shit crick without a paddle, your right!" stated anti-Chelsea.**

" **It means were in trouble! Not up a creek!" **

" **Who is your um, friend?" asked Robin.**

" **This is Conroy, Conroy Streams. He's a good friend of mine when I can understand what the hell he's sayin'."**

" '**ello Conroy. My name is robin and this is my brother Ivan." Said Robin while she picked up her brother and gave him a piggyback ride over.**

" **Hay, Kevin! Where have you been?" Anti-Cosmo asked one of the boys who just walked in; more like thrown in the bleak shack. **

" **Been workin' the mine, S'what we slaves do." He stated.**

" **Doesn't seem so bad." Replied anti-Cosmo.**

" **That's good, 'cus they be takin' you next, Conroy."**

" **Bloody hell they will! I leggit!" Shouted anti-Cosmo making a mad dash for the door. Which promptly opened revealing 'master' Richard. **

" **Well, well, well, whats do we 'ave 'ere? A slave makin' a break for it?"**

" **Yes, and a rather pissed off one at that!" Shouted anti-Cosmo as he raced past an astonished 'master' Richard.**

" **Hay wait for me, Conroy!" shouted anti-Chelsea following.**

**Their friends, seeing their one (probably only) chance, ran for the door.**

**They made a mad dash across the camp with their new friends, Robin, Kevin and Ivan, at their heels. **

**The campground was much wider then anti-Cosmo anticipated. And soon they were running out of breath.**

" **They will be on us any minute." Stated Robin, setting down her young brother in the snow.**

" **You carried him all the way here?" asked a surprised anti-Chelsea.**

" **Years of workin' the mine will do that." Stated Robin.**

" **Were going to be captured again if we don't figure out how to escape! And we won't last a minute more if we come up with a plan. They have horses and we ran to here!" stated anti-Cosmo. " Horses move way too fast to be out run by us."**

" **Hay, Conroy, how deep is the snow?" asked anti-Chelsea.**

" **Three or four feet. Why?"**

" **Everyone! Get to diggin'!"**

" **Your going to have us hide in a hole?" asked anti-Cosmo incredulously. **

"**Yup."**

" **Alright."**

**Dropping to the ground, they started scooping out snow as fast as humanly possible. **

**The bizarre five tumbled down the 'hidey hole' as anti-Chelsea christened it. just in time for The sound of powerful hooves thundered above and off into the distance.**

**Into the darkness of the 'hidey hole' anti-Chelsea whispered " I'm hungry." **

**Even in dark, anti-Chelsea knew anti-Cosmo was glaring at her.**

" **Did any of ya bring any food?" asked Kevin. Even though he knew the answer.**

" **No, but we could eat Conroy." volunteered anti-Chelsea. **

" **No you can't! I am British. I taste dreadful! Americans on the other hand…"**

" **Are very tasteful, fun and awesome, but _not edible!_" **

" **Liar!" **

"**Shut the hell up you poshwat twit!" **

" **Make me, lezzer!"**

" **Keep quiet!" shouted Kevin intotheir 'peaceful' conversation.**

**The calm three and the ballistic two, froze. The sound of someone moving overhead was clearly heard.**

" **I thoughts I 'eard 'em, Ralph. Guess mah hearin' ain't as good as me husbands."**

**The two anti-fairies nearly fainted at the voice of none other then anti-Cosmo's wife, Anti-Wanda. **

**Anti-Chelsea knew she would hear anti-Cosmo's father, Ralph. **

**Sure enough, the British cowboy's voice sounded loud and clear above them.**

" **Where the bloody hell could those bloody twits get to?" Ralph asked his hillbilly associate. **

" **mah guess is that thar next town."**

" **Lead on, yaaaahooooo!"**

**With that the two voices were gone. Leaving behind the two stunned anti-fairies in their wake.**

**The silence was broken by Kevin when he asked suspiciously " who were they and what were you two doing before you were takin'." **

" **We were going to slay a dragon." Simply stated anti-Chelsea.**

" **What?"**

**Anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea sat back against the wall to tell the story of the dragon and all of the events. Including their name change and the atrocious sentencing, which they were now serving. **

**With a sigh, they began.**

**  
**


	6. back to the dragon

**" And that's the end of it!" anti-Chelsea stated cheerfully.**

**"you expect me to believe," began Kevin. " that you're two anti-fairies that 'ave been sent to earth as a punishment for startin' the ice age?"**

**"yes." said anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea deadpan.**

**" you really are!" yelled Robin as she ran up to anti-Cosmo. " can you do magic? And help my little brother?"**

**" not now we cant. But when were anti-fairies again. you bet!" said anti-Chelsea**

**" how long?" Robin whispered, fidgeting with the end of her shirt.**

**" fifty years…." the two anti-fairies whispered.**

**" fifty years! We'll all be gone an' dead by then!" Kevin howled.**

**" you don't know! We may as well have been pardoned by then. You never know with fairies. Their a pretty dumb lot." argued anti-Cosmo.**

**"guys," said anti-Chelsea. " I don't care what happens fifty years from now, but I would like to live to then and not freeze to death in the little hidey hole."**

**" tis' kinda cold." Ivan whispered.**

**The group all agreed that what happens, happens about fifty years from now and they didn't really care til' then.**

**robin peeked out of the hole and looked around. Only going all the way out because of anti-Cosmo shoving her out.**

**" but anti-Cosmo!" anti-Chelsea whined. " its cold!"**

**" I don't care, get your ass up there!"**

**After an hour of getting anti-Chelsea to finally get out of the hole( only because they gave her a shiny silver coin) they were on their way.**

**Six hours of walking and groaning and shoving and complaining, they came to a crossroads sign.**

**" I may be naive." anti-Chelsea asked. " but what in the world is a sign doing in the middle of a field of snow?"**

**"their usta' be roads on the ground, but the snow from your damn ice age coverd 'em up." Kevin told them.**

**" Oh! Oh! Oh! Look anti-Cosmo! Dragons lair!" shouted anti-Chelsea.**

**Anti-Cosmo put his hand to his forehead and sighed. Anti-Chelsea wasn't going to give up chasing the ice dragon.**

**" Whoa! Wait a sec! We aint chasin' down no dragon!" Kevin yelled.**

**" no, but me and anti-cosmo are!"**

**Before any one had a chance to do anything anti-Chelsea grabbed anti-Cosmo and started down the trail; anti-Cosmo in tow.**

**After running far enough so they couldn't see the sign anti-Chelsea finally stopped to catch her breath.**

**" what in the world do you think your going to do when you get their? We don't have any weapons or supplies,---"**

**"Yes we do!" anti-Chelsea cut him off.**

**" what?"**

**" look!"**

**Anti-Chelsea leaned down and pulled dinky the dagger put of her boot.**

**Anti-Cosmo sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He flopped backwards on the snow and planed to lay their until he died or until anti-Chelsea went away.**

**" get up anti-Cosmo, we have a long way to go!"**

**Giving up the idea of her going away…or dieing. He got up and marched on.**

**Anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea watched the sun set from the little cave they found. After hiking all that way they finally had made camp. And over the ridge lay the dragons den. The place that could make them famous and rich! Or dead.**

**" tomorrow!" anti-Chelsea whispered to anti-Cosmo " We enter the dragons den. Think of it! Gold and silver far as the eye can see! Jeweled daggers, swords and clothes! Riches only dreamed about!"**

**" I guess if we do slay the dragon and not die, well have all those things."**

**" but there is something I want more, a dragon scale!"**

**" well have that too… if we don't die of course."**

**" Aayiyiyi! Why do you always say, and think! That were going to die?"**

**" because that's most likely what is going to happen to us!"**

**" yeah, but we have dinky."**

**" dinky couldn't kill a bug. It stands no chance against a dragon."**

**"Does too." anti-chelsea argued.**

**"Does not."**

**"Does too."**

**"Does not!"**

**"Does too!"**

**And that argument seemed to have lasted longer then their hike…**


	7. Chapter 7

"This will be the death of me!"

"You say every thing will be the death of you!"

"So what? Its true."

The two anti-fairies made their way into the dragons den, weaving their way through the ice caverns and dark paths.

"Do you think anyone will remember us, Anti-Cosmo?"

"For a while yes."

"Whaddaya mean 'for a while'?"

"Would YOU want to remember us?"

They walked in silence, only the soft clicking sound their boots made on the icy floor broke it.

" Gee... I've never hoped a merchant didn't lie to me as much as I do now!"

"Hmm? What are you on about Anti-Chelsea?"

"That guy who sold me the magical dagger, Dinky."

"He lied." He stated bluntly.

"How do you know? We haven't even tried it yet!"

"Who in their right mind would try it on a dragon!"

"...CRASH!..."

"What was that!" Chorused anti-Chelsea and Anti-Cosmo.

"Sounds like the dragon is doing some furniture rearranging..."

"Dragons don't have furniture, you twit!"

"Then I don't know what is going on!"

"Duck!"

The two anti-fairies ducked behind a huge chunk of ice as the entire cavern shook. ice cycles rained down from the roof and shattered onto the floor below.

"Anti-Cosmo!" Shouted anti-Chelsea above the crashing sound. "We need to find a place we can crawl under! or those ice shards will kill us!"

"HERE! I've found a cave!"

They both scrambled into the tiny entrance to the small hole he found. They curled up and put hands to their ears to try and block out the deafening noise of the cave coming down.

Finally, it stopped. they both carefully uncurled and looked around. all ways out were blocked off and the silence was intense. 


End file.
